


Dean Winchester's Secret

by AdriFanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Supportive Sam, sleepy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriFanfiction/pseuds/AdriFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Cas lost his grace he and Dean have had a more intimate bond. Cas and Dean deciding to keep it a secret from Sam. Until one day when Dean and Cas want a few more minutes together Sam finds out about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is me making up for writing smut. Anyway I hope you like it!

The left side of the bed was warm when Dean woke up. Strange, usually when Dean woke up that side of the bed was cold and Cas was gone. As Dean lazily opened his eyes he met his angel's beautiful blue ones." Cas." Dean said still half asleep." Dean." Castiel replied with a little smile. Dean slowly let his hand trail up to Cas's cheek and let it rest there." I'm happy youre still here, its nice and warm." Dean mumbled while scooching forwards towards Cas more." I... I wanted to stay with you... for just a little longer." Cas said as he curled up to Dean's chest. Dean automatically wrapped his arms around Cas in a warm embrace and gave a little kiss to his forehead." I wish I could relive this moment over and over again." Dean mumered against Cas's forehead." Well then let's make it more memorable." Cas nervously said as he gave Dean's neck a light kiss.  
Dean chuckled while kissing Cas's cheek." Your so cute when your like that." Cas gripped Dean's shoulders warningly." I am not cute, Dean." Castiel pouted. Dean grinned and kissed Cas again." Yes you are." Dean said bluntly. Cas glared at Dean and Dean threw a glare back at him, but it ended up with them laughing it off. Dean stared again into his lovers eyes with a softened expression. Dean leaned in close to Castiel, their noses almost touching." I love you, Cas." Dean said, cupping his face." I love yo-". Cas started but was cut off as they both heard a door slammed open.  
" Dean! I think that..." Sam trailed off as his eyes landed on Dean and Cas." Wait! Sam it- it's not what you think!" Dean exclaimed as he jumped from the bed and pulled blankets around his waist. Sam rolled his eyes." Dean do you really think I'm gonna freak out that you and Cas have been doing the dirty?" Sam questioned sarcasticaly. Dean and Cas both gave Sam a bewildered look." I could hear the both of you all the way across from the bunker. Geez Cas how loud can you scream?" Castiel blushed and looked away. Dean gave a confused look at Sam." Wait, so, your not.. disgusted? Or anything?" Dean asked. Sam rubbed the back of his neck." Honestly, I kinda got the signal you two had when you would eye fuck each other." Sam replied. Dean placed a hand over his face to cover a blush." So your ok with me and Cas's.. relationship?" Dean asked once more." Yeah, I'm totally fine with it." Sam said like none of this just happened. And with that Sam left. Dean and Cas looked at each other and smiled." Now why don't we get things moving along again?" Dean teased in a half sexy voice.


End file.
